


Early

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Coffee Shops, Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, Sterek A-Z, early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek is early to pick up Laura. It's got nothing to do with Stiles, he swears.





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“Derek, what are you doing here?” Laura asked

“Giving you a ride remember?”

Laura is confused “I don’t get off for another 45 minutes”

“Okay, I’ll wait” Derek looked around the room until his eyes find Stiles, Laura’s colleague.

“Ohhhh I get it” Laura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

Derek looks innocently “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Stiles looked up from the table he was cleaning to see both hales looking at him, he waved awkwardly, blushing.

“Should get in there quickly little bro, I heard Matt wants to ask him out”

Derek tripped running over to Stiles 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Forgot


End file.
